The Wrath of Kyuubi
by Empyreal Phoenix
Summary: The Third was wrong; the villagers right. The child once known as Naruto died the day he was born. Who now inhabits his body is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And the Kyuubi has vowed to have his revenge on the village.
1. Prologue: What Can You Do?

The Wrath of Kyuubi

Author: The Phoenix is Immortal

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this work.<p>

Warnings: A little dark. And Kyuubi is probably OoC, but this is my own take on it. It is fanfiction, after all.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you do when the container is the contained?<em>

* * *

><p>When the Kyuubi was sealed by the Fourth Hokage, many of the villagers believed that the child used for the sealing was indeed the demon fox.<p>

The Third Hokage did not believe this. He put faith in the Fourth's seal and believed that the child, Naruto, to be his own person. The Kyuubi was _not_ the child. How wrong the Third was.

The Third was wrong; the villagers right. The child once known as Naruto died the day he was born. Who now inhabits his body is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And the Kyuubi has vowed to have his revenge on the village.

* * *

><p>The day Kyuubi was sealed once again was a day that he would always remember. It was a pity that the Fourth was dead. The kitsune wished for the man to be alive, just so that he could rip the Fourth apart with his own claws.<p>

The moment of freedom, just to be sealed again. At least he had killed the child of the Fourth. It was a personal revenge. His own personal revenge. The child was dead, killed the very day he was born.

The demon laughed. Oh yes, even if he could not get his revenge on the now dead Fourth Hokage, he had gotten his revenge on the Kage's legacy. The legacy of his former host, too. Yes, revenge had certainly been sweet. The only regret he had was that they were not there to see it. And not there for him to rip them apart and watch them die.

But his revenge was not finished yet. There was still the village that had survived his wrath. And not to mention that man that forcibly tried to control him.

He would destroy them. They would rue the day that they had tried to go against him. They would rue the very day that they had been born. Yes, he would get his revenge. This he vowed.

For now, he would lie in wait. Pretend. Pretend to be the long-dead Naruto. This body was not his own, but he would gain it back. Soon. Soon.

Soon he would have his form back. But for now, he would wait patiently, like the predator that he was. Was patience not a virtue? He laughed at that. Indeed, it was. A virtue indeed.

He would be able to fool the village. Kitsunes were tricksters. He was certainly no exception.

Such gullible humans. The Third especially. Only a few words about his "troubles," and the gullible human believed his every word. What a pitiful village, with a leader such as that. Pathetic.

How could he have lost to a pathetic village such as this one? Well, he would not be considered defeated for long. This village would be destroyed by his wrath. Soon. Soon. So very soon.

He would get his revenge. And Konohagakure no Sato, the pitiful village, would pay.

It would pay for every day, every minute, and every second he spent in the body that was not his own.

It would pay for the years he spent in the deplorable place. Every glare he received. Every whisper about him behind his back.

It would pay for the torments he had to endure. _Him_, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

How dare they? How dare they! To _him_? The glares, the whispers, the thrown objects. Yes, they would pay for every barb, insult, and bruise.

That was his promise, no, his _vow, _of vengeance. His oath of retribution to the contemptible village that so deserved it.

Had the child Naruto survived, and him, the Kyuubi sealed inside, he would have felt almost sorry for the child. _Almost._ More likely that he would be laughing in glee while trying to keep his host alive, if only for his own sake and survival. Of course he would never have cared for his host, had the boy even lived.

But that was not the case as it was anyway. Naruto was not alive. Only he was. Of the two that were supposed to share the body, only one survived. And he was glad it was him. He would have it no other way.

No other way. Even if he had been in a host for many, many years now.

He wondered why the seal of the Fourth had failed. Why this seal, even with the help of the Shinigami?

He could only guess that the Shinigami had made a mistake, whether it be on purpose or accidental, he did not know.

But because of that mistake, he was happy. Even if the life he led was miserable. Even if the life he led was lonely…

Even if there was no one there with him.

But, he had his freedom, however stunted in Naruto's body it was. He had his plots and plans. He would have his revenge. And that was what mattered. His revenge. And the fact that it would soon be his.

Revenge for all that had happened to him. Revenge for his loneliness, revenge for his pain. Revenge for the things out of his control. Revenge for all that had happened. Yes, his revenge. It would be his. It would soon be in his grasp. And he would execute it.

He would have it. All the while acting the innocent child, he had planned this village's destruction. This village's death.

He imagined it now. The village up in flames. The cries of fear and despair. The hopelessness in the people's eyes as they realize their beloved village was being destroyed by his, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's, wrath. The futile, useless, hopeless actions of the pitiful village's so-called ninjas.

Yes, he could imagine it…and he awaited the day that it would come. Because the day _would _come. And it would come soon. So very, very soon. So very, very soon. The village would die. Like his host had died.

* * *

><p>It's a total one-eighty from my other fic, <em>Immortal Phoenix<em>, isn't it? Well…hope you enjoyed it.

Perhaps later,

The Phoenix is Immortal.


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing Can be Done

The Wrath of Kyuubi

Author: The Phoenix is Immortal

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this work.<p>

Warnings: Same as before. Dark and an OoC Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing. That is what you can do. <em>

* * *

><p>He remembered when his host's body still belonged to his host, and <em>only<em> his host. Then, he, the Kyuubi, had been sealed inside.

He could remember the sealing. His body being taken away from the world. His freedom being taken away from him. The pain, and then the darkness.

But then there had been the mistake in the seal.

He had been pulled away, into the body of an infant, but the bars had not yet closed. And he was in the mindscape of the boy called Naruto.

The bars of the cage had not yet closed, but they were closing. He must do something. Something to grasp this chance of freedom.

And then he saw the infant. His host must have been pulled into his own mindscape due to the sealing.

The Kyuubi smiled. A malicious smile. How perfect. And he lunged through the still open bars of what would have been his prison.

And with a single snap of his jaws, the infant was no more.

The Kyuubi had devoured the child. No, he had devoured his host's mind. He had devoured his host's soul. And that left the host's body.

He had to laugh, filled with glee. Already he had it. His first revenge. His vengeance on the one who sealed him and his former host. Oh yes, he knew. He knew that the infant that had been was once the Fourth's son. And also the son of his former host. How could he not have known? His former host had been the infant's mother.

And now the child was no more. But the body was still left. And it would be his to control. And his to use.

Not even five minutes after the Kyuubi had been sealed, the infant _Naruto's_ eyes opened. And they burned red for moment before settling back to their usual blue hue. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was here once more.

* * *

><p>He could not get his real body back immediately. No, he would have to work with the <em>infant's. <em>He growled in anger. How could he have fallen so low? So low as to inhabit the body of a helpless _baby_?

He would have to wait. He would have to bide his time. He had control of the body. But the body could not yet do a single thing. _Useless_. It was _useless._

But not for long. Only some years. He consoled himself with that thought. In only a few years he would be able to find the way to free himself.

He knew that the toad had the key to the seal. Now if he could get it. He _would _obtain the key. It would be his, and he would be free to walk the earth. Free to obtain his revenge.

And so he would wait. He would have to fool the inhabitants of the village he so hated. He would have to play the part he needed in order to obtain the key to his seal.

And he would. Tricking the pathetic humans could not be that hard. They would not find out his act. His act, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's, would never be found out. He would act as the child that was no more. He would impersonate his host.

Nobody else knew that the seal had failed. And he would keep it that way.

And so he waited, lying in wait. Waiting for the moment that his revenge would be his to take.

The body of his host grew. It grew, even if it grew too slowly for him. He wanted to scream in frustration. But instead, he made the body of his host cry.

For now, he must keep up the act. He must keep up the façade of human emotions. It was necessary.

The body of Naruto was still too young to be of any use. It would only be later that it would be useful.

For now, the acting was easy. All the Kyuubi needed to do was make the body cry and wail every few hours.

But later, it would be hard. Perhaps he should act the fool? He, the _great _Kyuubi no Kitsune, act the fool? But it would be necessary. He was a cunning creature. He was no fool.

And because of that, nobody would suspect _Naruto_ the fool to be him. How far he would have to fall. But that was the point. A necessary sacrifice. He would have to fall so low that no one that mattered would even suspect that it was he who controlled _Naruto_.

He would not fall for long. Soon, he would rise above the mountains like he once had done. So very soon.

* * *

><p>The infant's body grew even more. And soon, it was no longer an infant's body.<p>

He had already waited four years. Four long years of impatience. Four years of acting. Four years of being looked down by the humans in the village.

Pathetic fools. The majority were correct, though. The villagers that antagonized him were correct. Oh yes, he had heard the whispers about how _Naruto_ was really the demon fox. How _Naruto_ was, in fact, him. They were correct. And later, they would pay for antagonizing him.

The Third Hokage had consoled _Naruto_. Had tried to make _him_ feel better. Told him not to worry about the villagers. The Kyuubi had gone to the Third, as part of the act, and told him about his troubles. He was just a troubled little orphan, after all. He scoffed.

That was the leader of the village? Pathetic human. Not even suspecting that his _Naruto_ was in fact the Kitsune in disguise. So easy to fool. Even the villagers did not really suspect. If they had actually thought that _Naruto _was indeed him, they would not be harassing him.

And if they actually believed that Naruto was indeed him, and still kept harassing him…then just another reason that the humans were fools. No matter, they would soon regret what they have done. What mattered was the Third. The villagers were of no significance. Their only significance would be their screams as they died under his wrath that was to come.

All he had to do was keep up the act, even if it was becoming increasingly difficult as the host aged and grew. He would manage. He would succeed. He needed to.

The body would soon be ready. Ready for his needs. Ready for the task of freeing its master.

And once the Kyuubi was free, he would ravage the world that so deserved it. Vengeance would be sweet. And revenge was a dish best served cold.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So, as you can see- this is continued, thanks to the high amount of response. <em>Naruto <em>refers to Naruto's body that Kyuubi now possess. Next few chapters will pass the years fast. The reason I am showing the first few years at all is because I wanted to show Kyuubi's reaction to _Naruto's_ childhood.


	3. Chapter 2: You Can Flee

The Wrath of Kyuubi

Author: The Phoenix is Immortal

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this work.<p>

Warnings: Dark and an OoC Kyuubi. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>You can run. You can flee. <em>

* * *

><p>The body was now four years old. Still too young for his plans to exact his revenge. The Kyuubi would have to wait.<p>

But he did not want to wait. The cursed village should just burn. Burn in the fires of hell.

But it would not. Not yet. And he would make sure that it was only him who had the pleasure of obliterating the village from the face of the earth.

The village that so deserved it. He could feel the glares. He could hear the whispers that the humans, fools that they were, thought they hid so well. How dare they? Towards _him_? How could they dare to glare and whisper about the greatest being in the world?

And so they would enjoy his vengeance. He would be the one to spell their end.

But it would not happen immediately, even if he wanted it to. There were some things that he could not afford to lose.

The body. Even if this was not his body, he still needed it. He could not afford to let it be destroyed.

And it had been four years since he had been sealed. Only four years. Already four years. He was both patient and impatient. But he would do what he had to. In order to be free. In order to pass judgment to all who wronged him.

And so he waited. As he knew he must do. Like the hunter that he truly was.

* * *

><p>Three years had passed. Another three years of barbs and insults. More years of his own trickery and deceit in retaliation.<p>

At first he had kept a list of those who had harmed his host body in any way or form. And then he had given up.

The individual worthless humans on the list did not matter. Instead, the whole village would be damned. Why should he go through the trouble when instead the whole village would burn? Because Konohagakure no Sato would be razed by him, and not a single human would be spared.

But while he was driving the village to destruction, why not have his fun with it? Why not make it his plaything? He would make the village trust him. He would make the village love _Naruto_ if he could.

Just so he could see the looks on the humans' face as _Naruto_ first turned on their beloved village and then release its master.

And then, of course, he would annihilate the unworthy village. It would make his revenge all the sweeter; all the better.

The poor, pitiful _mortals_. They would not know what had hit them. They would die.

And then came the time that he had been waiting for. The Third had come to him. Told him about the Ninja Academy. The wretched human had fallen right into his plot. Such a feeble thing the old human was.

His body had laughed in delight and joy at the prospect. He himself had laughed in malevolent pleasure. All was proceeding according to plan.

Because the Kyuubi no Kitsune was cunning. Because he was sly. Because the Kyuubi no Kitsune could not fail.

He would go to the pitiable humans' so called academy. He would learn their techniques and secrets. He would earn their trust. And then he would use it against them.

_Naruto_ was backed by his own demonic chakra. While he would not risk the body dying, the body would still not fail its task. It could only take in limited amounts of his own unlimited chakra, but it would suffice.

And all the while, he would do this while _Naruto_ played the hopeless fool who held his emotions on his sleeve. And so _Naruto's_ dream formed. Become the Hokage.

A dream so far out his reach, only an idiot could believe that he could reach it. How perfect. Perfect for the body's image, and for his plan. To aim for a goal that was impossible to reach, no one would even suspect that the body belonged to the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

All they would see was a boy who would never amount to anything. And that was all that they would be allowed to see.

* * *

><p>Then he had heard the news. The Uchiha Clan, massacred, all but one child. And in a perfect, ironic twist, by one of their own.<p>

He wanted to laugh in delight. He wanted to scream in aggravation.

The so-called _perfect_ shinobi clan, killed by one of their own. How ideal. And how he wanted his revenge to happen like that.

A surprise. A betrayal. And then all would be dead before him.

But the accursed clan was_ his_ to kill. And the right had been taken away. Oh yes, he could remember the man who had tried to control him. The man, along with all who had his power, had been going to pay for what he did.

But the chance was no longer his. It had been lost. And now there were only three survivors of the clan. And so he would have to take his revenge on the three.

But he would get his entertainment first. He would watch the survivors try to kill each other. He would encourage the sole survivor of the massacre to kill the one who massacred his clan.

He would aid in the boy's insanity. He would watch, and he would take pleasure in it. And then that boy would either die or succeed when trying to kill the other, and then it would be his turn. And then would come the man who had thought the Kyuubi no Kitsune was his to control.

But of course, it would be subtle. He would not be found out. Because that was an impossibility. And he would ensure that it stayed that way.

* * *

><p>It was several years later, when the body was eleven years old that he noticed it. The feeling.<p>

He was alone. There was no one with him. In the past, he had always had his host. Despicable as hosts might be, he still had not been alone for a long while. But this time, his host was dead. He was glad, he genuinely was. But the cursed feeling still persisted.

And for that, the humans would pay. They would get what they deserved for making him feel this way. And because he was lonely, there would be no one who could stop him.

Because there was no one there, no one would be able to stop him from exacting his revenge. No one. And the body was nearly ready.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Next chapter, we hit canon time. Did you catch the conflicting feelings? I have been trying to show that the Kyuubi is completely <em>insane <em>though sentence structure and the purposeful grammar…wrongness. Is it working? I was trying to show that with repetition also, but then someone told me that there was too much (thanks for that, constructive criticism is always helpful)…so how is it this chapter? I hope that it is better.

Anyway, so much thanks to all my reviewers! So to all who read this, if you liked it, please review. I am not making you or anything though. Hope you liked it.

Later,

The Phoenix is Immortal.


	4. Chapter 3: You Can Hide

The Wrath of Kyuubi

Author: The Phoenix is Immortal

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: <em>Naruto<em> does not belong to me, it's Kyuubi's. (Real disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No monetary gain from this either.)

Warnings: Same as before.

* * *

><p><em>You can hide. You can try to disappear. <em>

* * *

><p>Eleven years. That was how long it had been since he had been sealed. He was still trapped. But the tiny mistake in the seal would be his salvation.<p>

Since he had control.

And he knew what to do with it.

* * *

><p>He could not stand it anymore. The cursed academy. The wretched humans. The looks. The village. How dare they? The doomed humans.<p>

But it would be over soon. He just had to endure for a little more.

And soon another year passed.

* * *

><p>Twelve. The number of years was small in comparison to the time he had lived. But it was still <em>time<em>. And it was not the first time he had been sealed. It was _his_ time that he had lost. Any of the time spent trapped, he could have spent elsewhere, free.

But no matter, soon the Kyuubi no Kitsune would be free. Free to roam, to feel the outside world as he was meant to. With the right to destroy and to delight in the chaos.

Soon.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto<em> failed the graduation for the third time. The dead-last. The useless _fool._ The perfect _tool._

Were not ninja tools? So was it not _perfect_?

It was as planned. Kyuubi wanted an opportunity for strength. His only body was _Naruto_. And so _Naruto_ would have to be strong. For the slaughter that was to come.

And he had seen an opportunity. He was glad he waited. One had finally come.

Mizuki, one of _Naruto's_ so call teachers. Mizuki had tried to be deceiving, treating _Naruto_ with more kindness than the other.

But of course, Mizuki could not trick one that was even more deceptive. He would never be able to fool Kyuubi, the most illusory of them all. Mizuki could only try to mask the hatred. But of course, the human had failed.

The Kyuubi lived in hatred. Basked in it. To even _attempt_ to hide it was an insult. He would not, _could_ not, miss it.

Mizuki wanted to use _Naruto_ for something, and that was the only reason he was masking his hatred. The Kyuubi could see it through _Naruto's_ eyes. He could see it through the chakra that connected him to _Naruto's_ brain, through the small part of him that had avoided the seal. _Naruto_ could not think, not with his soul gone, so the Kyuubi did it for him.

And he was infinitely more devious than the original Naruto could ever have been.

And so the user would become the used. He would be the one controlling the strings. Whatever Mizuki wanted to use him for would be twisted and turned around. The human would pay for trying to control the greatest being, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As would all who had ever tried. Konoha, the wretched Uchiha, Mizuki, _everyone._

They would simply get what they deserved and brought amongst themselves, that was all.

* * *

><p>He was right. As he always was. Mizuki had wanted <em>Naruto<em> for _something_. Thinking _Naruto_ easily deceived, he had told him he would be able to pass. On the condition that he would steal the Forbidden Scroll.

Oh, the fool the human was. _Naruto_ was, it seemed, deceived, readily agreeing and seizing the opportunity to become a step closer to his dream.

But it was all an act. The mastermind, the controller, of course, was not tricked. _Naruto_ was simply a puppet.

In the mindscape, the two creatures laughed. The both of them. The side still trapped behind the seal, trapped when the bars had closed again, and the other. Right after he had established control, he had been pulled back behind the seal. But it did not matter, because there was still the other. A chance at freedom was still his. And he would not lose it.

The other one was on the other side of the bars. It was the _fragment_ that had avoided the seal when the bars were still closing. The side that had really established control. The _fraction_ that had devoured Naruto's soul. The seal had not pulled that particular mass of chakra back, sensing Naruto's soul instead.

Kyuubi was still behind that bars. But the other was _Naruto._

_Naruto_ was simply a part of Kyuubi, a branch that had separated from the trunk. Kyuubi, of course, still controlled _Naruto_. And _Naruto _controlled the body and everything that came with it.

And using _Naruto_, the Kyuubi would not lose this opportunity.

_Naruto_ would just blame it on Mizuki. So simple. So _easy_.

He scoffed. At least humans were good for something.

* * *

><p>He had taken the scroll. It had been surprisingly effortless. The so-called leader of the village was just a susceptible aging human. Knocked out by a simple jutsu not even designed for attack.<p>

How laughable. It was only a sign of how far this place had fallen without their only worthwhile shinobi. The Fourth. And perhaps his wife.

How humiliating it was to fall at the hands of this derisory village. Pathetic.

It made him wonder how far _he_ had fallen. But he would not be down for long.

_Naruto_ ran into the forest. This was an opportunity. He would take it and use it in the best way he could.

_Naruto_ opened the scroll. The Kyuubi wanted to memorize it. He saw the scroll through _Naruto's _eyes, through the other piece of himself.

The first thing was a jutsu. Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu. It would be useful. He looked through the rest of the scroll.

He wanted to know if there was anything relating to the seal on the scroll. There were jutsus that would be useful to _Naruto_, but the Kyuubi wanted something useful relating to the damn seal.

There was not. Not really. He already knew about the key to the seal. The scroll was useless in that regard.

Well, it was actually as he expected. _Naruto_ had been able to steal the scroll. That alone meant that the scroll would not pertain anything _important_ in regards to the seal.

How disappointing then. He would have to stay with his original plan. But that was fine. He wanted his revenge to have its full effect on the village, anyway.

And so _Naruto_ would remain loyal. For now.

In the meantime, the jutsus were now his to use. He would try them out. Anything to make _Naruto_ more useful.

* * *

><p>And then he heard someone's approach. Iruka, Naruto's other teacher. Probably out to retrieve the runaway idiot.<p>

He would have to put up the act again. Oh, how he hated acting like this.

Iruka came to him. Yelling at him. It did not matter.

He just continued to act like an incompetent fool. But he made sure to blame Mizuki. What a useful excuse that human was. By the end of the day, _Naruto_ would be a blameless genin and Mizuki would be the one tortured for information.

How gullible humans were. The Third would definitely believe him. How could _Naruto_, a loyal ninja, who was like a grandson to him, ever betray them? No, it was impossible. It would never happen.

The poor, trusting, hapless fool.

And as predicted, there came Mizuki. He came, attacking, throwing shuriken at Iruka.

It was actually quite fascinating to see how many shuriken hits a human could survive.

And in an attempt to distract _Naruto_, Mizuki told him a fact he had always known.

Of course he was the Kyuubi. What else could he be? But the human did not really believe that.

Mizuki did not really believe that _Naruto_, the dead-last of the academy, was actually him. As if he, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, would ever act like that.

It was merely an attempt to distract and hurt _Naruto_. Kyuubi was actually laughing inside. How right he was.

But he had to keep up the act. He had to pretend to be horrified. Act as if he was unable to dodge the large shuriken coming at him.

Iruka would be useful after all.

As expected, Iruka took the shuriken for _Naruto_. Why? For the sole reason that he knew what it was like. So predictable.

And how expected from the human. Iruka was simply a human that was willing to help his…_comrades._ His _fellow_ shinobi. Pitiful. But he was useful.

He did not know that he was speaking to the very being that killed his parents. How ironic. Trying to save the life of the one that had killed his parents. Ironic indeed.

It was perfect. He had the trust of at least one human. He would soon get the trust of more. And then break it as they watched their adored village burn to the ground.

To keep with the appearance, he made _Naruto_ run away. When he was away from the two humans, he hid behind a tree. Of course, he could hear all that was happening. He did not want to miss anything.

He listened. He indeed had the trust of Iruka. Perfect.

But it seemed like Mizuki wished to kill Iruka. Kyuubi did not care. Iruka meant nothing to him. But he needed Iruka alive. The human trusted him. He wanted to use that trust. Iruka's trust would make others trust him. And _that_ was what he wanted.

Because without trust, without the betrayal, revenge would not be half as fun.

And so he stopped Mizuki, all the while speaking nonsense. As if he really meant it. He did not.

It was enjoyable hurting Mizuki. As much as he wanted to kill the human for using him, he had to leave the human alive. _Naruto_ would not kill anybody. Not yet.

And in thanks, Iruka gave him his headband. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was officially a ninja of the soon-to-be destroyed Konoha.

How absolutely ideal.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry for delay, but it is finally summer. So, cheers! Sorry for huge author's note, but it is necessary.<p>

**Explanations:** Naruto part of Kyuubi is the part that ate Naruto's soul right before the bars closed. Most of Kyuubi was pulled back, but since Naruto part had the baby's soul…it was not pulled back due to the seal thinking it was Naruto's soul. _Naruto _(italicized) actually refers to the part of Kyuubi that is outside of the seal, and therefore, the body. (I know that I said it refers to the body, but I am elaborating on that now.) Remember Kyuubi is just chakra, so he should be able to split.

**Answers to questions: **

**Where is the spiritual side of Naruto if his soul is gone?** The seal converts Kyuubi's chakra, so Kyuubi makes up for it. Naruto side of Kyuubi (_Naruto_) than controls the body, and therefore the chakra by replacing the "thinking part" of the brain that the body is missing.

**How does he control the body? **The fraction of himself that escaped the seal is still linked to him. He controls the part of chakra, which has devoured the soul, and is therefore the replacement soul. Since he controls the "replacement soul," he controls the body.

**Is he behind the seal?** Yes. He got pulled back once the seal tried to fix its mistake. A little too late though. He did not mention it before. It is Kyuubi's narrative...and he would not admit it first thing.

**Will he have a change of heart?** Sorry if you love Konoha, but he is focused on his revenge. Don't care if you flame me about this. I hate it, personally, when characters spend half the story on revenge…and then seem to forget about it. I mean, what happened to half the story and the plans?

Trying to answer questions while staying as much in canon as possible even though it's totally different. They are answered here because Kyuubi is not going to answer them in his narrative. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. I tried.

Much thanks to XiXIXiX for helping me by pointing out potential plotholes and asking some questions that I did not realize had to be answered.

**This story will have two parts. Time in Konoha and…something after that (secret… feel free to guess, I will tell you if you guess right or not). Konoha may or may not be destroyed by the time it gets to the 2****nd**** part.**

Hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions or anything, just ask.


	5. Chapter 4: You Could Believe

The Wrath of Kyuubi

Author: The Phoenix is Immortal

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I making any monetary gain from this work.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You could believe yourself to be safe. You could believe that all would end well.<em>

* * *

><p>Faked happiness. That was all it was really. Nothing else. At least, that was what the Kyuubi told himself.<p>

But really, he was actually happy. The Kyuubi was glad that he was now a ninja.

And so_ Naruto_ acted accordingly. He jumped onto Iruka and gave him the biggest hug he could.

It was disgusting. All he felt was disgust at the contact.

That was all. The Kyuubi did not feel the loneliness that was not there. The loneliness that said he was not to be alone like he was.

Yes, the loneliness he did not feel. It did not exist. And so it did not matter. Konoha would burn, that was all, plain and simple.

* * *

><p>Naruto had to get ready for his life as a ninja! It was the first day, and it wouldn't do to miss it, would it? No, of course it wouldn't. What would the old man say? He'd be disappointed.<p>

He didn't want to disappoint the old man. No he didn't.

But first came pictures. Pictures! He would definitely take the greatest pictures ever! Believe it!

But when he went to the old man, the old man told him to retake it. He didn't see the artistic-ness of it. That was sad…

Then, from nowhere, a kid came in. And then he tripped…on his own feet!

And then another guy came in, apparently the kid's teacher! Then the kid started blaming him for his own fall.

He got mad, what else could he do? The kid was wrong. He couldn't be blamed for something the kid did! After that, the other guy yelled at him, telling him to put down the old man's grandson.

The old man's grandson? Who cared about that? Well, the kid did, actually. Naruto punched him. _He _didn't care about that.

Then he left. But the annoying kid kept following him. And in a bad disguise; he wasn't _that _easily fooled.

And now the kid said that Naruto was to be his boss? What? Well, why not?

He would teach the kid his Sexy Jutsu!

But after a small talk the other guy came. He tried the Sexy Jutsu on him. It didn't work.

Well then, the more the merrier, right?

After that guy wasn't a bother anymore, he decided to go back to talking to Konohamaru, as the kid was named.

The kid wanted to be Hokage, but Konohamaru didn't get it. There weren't any shortcuts to be Hokage. But after a short explanation he did. That was great; they would be rivals now!

* * *

><p>Was he not a good actor? And now he had the trust of the Hokage's grandson. Perfect.<p>

The Kyuubi laughed. Of course there were shortcuts. Just kill everybody and there would be no one to contest you for the position. The problem was finding a people to rule after obliterating the original, but that problem would be easily solved. What was the difference between one human and another, anyway?

Why bother to beat just one human for the position? Crush any in the way. But of course, _Naruto_ would not say that. He was much too naive and much too kind. He was _Naruto_. And it would be hard for any that was not he, the Kyuubi supposed.

Well, it was a small matter, anyway. Tomorrow would be the day he was to meet his genin team. They could be of some use. Humans had proved to be slightly useful. At least, it gave him more people to betray. And that was something he looked forward to.

He looked forward to the day that Konoha's most loyal ninja betrayed it and razed it to the ground.

But that would have to wait. Tomorrow would be the day he was assigned his genin team. If they were useful, he would adjust his plan accordingly.

And he expected to use them.

* * *

><p>It would be the last day in the cursed classroom. Finally. He had waited long enough in this room.<p>

It was time to gain the trust of this pathetic village. And what better place to start then as a ninja?

It would make it all the more ironic that a ninja, a killer, a tool, would be the one to betray them all. It was so expected that it would be unexpected. After all, _Naruto_ certainly was not the image of a perfect ninja.

Ninja went missing-nin all the time, the Kyuubi had heard. It was expected. Ninja were weapons and tools. They were also assassins, traitors, informants, and double-crossers. Naruto certainly was not an image of a tool, a weapon, an assassin, a traitor, an informant, or a double-crosser. He was definitely not the image of an ideal ninja.

Yet he was the most perfect ninja of them all. Deceptive, cunning, sly, and would soon be powerful. Perfect. He was a tool, a weapon, an ideal ninja.

Ironic, was it not? The most imperfect ninja was, in actuality, the most perfect. The Kyuubi laughed. It was indeed wonderful. Konoha would pay. It and its descendents, which would never come to be, would soon learn to never cross paths with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest being in the world.

He turned his attention back to the classroom, where _Naruto's_ crush was coming in now. Loud and annoying, he could not wait to be rid of her when he was assigned to a team. The human girl was good for _Naruto's _image, nothing more. She was soon to be an obsolete instrument.

Only a fool would so actively pursue a hopeless case such as that girl. She, who had only eyes for the Uchiha. And oh yes, the Uchiha. The Kyuubi had great plans for him. He would be good entertainment. And the plan, if it succeeded, would make it all the more easier for him. And of course. The ploy would succeed, for it could not fail.

_Naruto_ proceeded to act the helpless, jealous fool. He went straight up to Sasuke and glared at him, all the while balancing on the table.

Of course, Naruto, being the idiot he was, did not notice the human behind him move his arm in a way that would knock him over.

The result was both boys kissed.

Plan in motion. Get the Uchiha to think Naruto was useless and worth absolutely nothing. Making the boy dislike Naruto, if he did not already, was a definite must.

The Kyuubi believed he had succeeded. He had plans for the Uchiha, and he would execute them.

Then came the annoyance, in the form of the Uchiha's fans. They were just another part of the deteriorating, worthless village.

Easily destroyed later.

Iruka was in front now, about to announce the teams.

_Naruto_ was to be in a team with the useless girl and the Uchiha. Then Kyuubi was annoyed. The Uchiha was fine, it would accelerate his plans. The girl was not. She was loud and irritating, and now he would have to continue his façade of a crush. How infuriating.

He would make plans to be rid of her as soon as possible without leaving suspicion on himself. And when she died, he could act the mourning teammate, furthering others' sympathy for him. It would be perfect. Killing two birds with one stone. He would wait for an opportunity. A perfect chance. But people would be wary and suspicious. He would have to use the utmost care. It was almost too much trouble.

_Naruto_ acted accordingly. He complained about the Uchiha. The Kyuubi could suffer to be called 'dobe' for now. The fate that awaited the Uchiha for doing that would be much worse anyhow.

He could do to make the Uchiha dislike him further, however. And a minor prank would be something that _Naruto_ would do. How despicable, for him to fall this low. But it was necessary.

* * *

><p>After the minor prank, it was time to go back to the classroom and wait for their new teacher. As if a mortal human could teach him anything.<p>

But of course, _Naruto_ needed it. The so-called teacher had better be a good one. Not that it would help him in the end. The more power he got, the better. Of course, if the teacher was a bad one, it would help _Naruto _with his disguise.

But the chance of freedom was there. He would grab it. A teacher, competent or not, would not interfere. He, the perfect illusionist, would not be seen as the one controlling Naruto. Simple.

And at least the teacher would be another human that _Naruto_ could gain the trust of. After all, the more trust involved, the bigger the betrayal would be. There could be no betrayal if there was no trust in the first place.

And the Kyuubi wanted the biggest betrayal he could manage. The perfect betrayal. It would be a sight to behold. Unfortunately, it would have to wait.

Speaking of the teacher, where was he? The teacher deserved to burn for being late. But he could not do that, not yet. He would have to wait for the human. How humiliating, the Kyuubi no Kitsune at the whim of a human, waiting. Ridiculous.

He had already been waiting in this human body for too many years. He still had to keep up the act. In his cage, he sighed. Acting as _Naruto _had become almost like a second nature to him. In a way, you could say it was. The_ Naruto_ portion of the Kyuubi could act as _Naruto _without the Kyuubi overseeing its every move, if he wanted it so. It was as normal as breathing was to a human.

And to keep up with the well-crafted illusion, _Naruto_ went over to the classroom door and wedged an eraser between the sliding doors. A minor prank. The teacher deserved a much more elaborate one. Not that the Kyuubi wanted to prank him, it was just part of the disguise.

And he had no tools to make it more elaborate, anyway. The Kyuubi ignored the annoyance that was the pinked-haired brat. The Uchiha he disregarded as well.

A hand snaked through the door. When it opened, the eraser fell on the head of the man that came in, most likely their new teacher.

Ah, good. An eraser that could have been easily dodged was not. That signified that either the teacher was incompetent, did not really care, or had dismissed the eraser as non-threatening.

If the teacher was incompetent or did not care, _Naruto_ would have an easier time hiding. If he had dismissed the eraser as non-threatening, it might be harder, but at he would dismiss _Naruto _as harmless as well.

Either way, the Kyuubi would not be found out.

The teacher told them, after saying some unnecessary things, to meet on the roof_. Naruto_ headed up there. Then the teacher asked them to introduce themselves, but Kyuubi wanted to know more about the man, so _Naruto_ asked him to show an example.

It was useless. Kakashi Hatake revealed little. Either he was hiding many things, or he really had no dreams for the future.

Dreams were useless things anyway, at least for this village. All of them would be destroyed soon.

Then it was _Naruto's_ turn. Naruto's was simple. Just talk about ramen.

The Kyuubi's was different, it should have gone differently. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and I like to cause destruction and death. I dislike being trapped in the body of a human by an equally worthless human. My _goal _is to be released from this seal and watch Konoha be razed to the ground. Dreams are worthless. They signify that the goal is out of reach, hence, a _dream_.

But Naruto would not say that. Instead, all he talked about the useless food called ramen. An insignificant food for a seemingly inconsequential fool.

He did not pay much attention to his teammates. But at least the Uchiha had the right idea. He would be easier to manipulate than expected. Sakura Haruno was, simply put, worthless. Even if manipulated, until she got better, she would be of no use. Well, at least it should not be too hard to gain her trust. The Uchiha brat would probably be harder. No matter. _Naruto_ would win them over.

Soon he would be free to walk the Earth. He would have the freedom to destroy. And Konoha would presently feel his wrath. After that, it would hell.

Oh, how glad he was to be a ninja.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry for the delay. My inspiration for writing totally and completely left me. It's hard to get into the right mood for this story.<p>

The loneliness does hint towards something, but that something is not that Konoha going to be let off. Just saying.

Later,

The Phoenix is Immortal


End file.
